


Tempus Itinerantur

by hpghp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Hermione Granger, Romance, Room of Requirement, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Spells & Enchantments, Time Travel, Time Travelling Harry Potter, dumbledore sends hermione to save draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpghp/pseuds/hpghp
Summary: As the Dark Lord continues to conspire against the Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts finds itself experiencing a new kind of tragedy. Draco Malfoy, despite his arrogance and constant taunts against the Gryffindors, has killed himself. Knowing the importance of Draco's task, Dumbledore turns to Hogwarts' best student, Hermione Granger, with a mission. Time travel back to the beginning of their sixth year and save Draco Malfoy. Will she be able to overcome her childish rivalry with the boy or will her stubbornness prove to be fatal for Draco Malfoy? WIP :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	1. one

"What will we do, Albus? Do we tell the students or shelter them until after Christmas Break?" Professor McGonagall was pacing the Headmaster's office, feeling shaken, her unnerved character evident in her unusually panicked Scottish voice. "I moved his bod-him, I moved him to a table in an empty Greenhouse for the time being. Have you contacted Lucius?"

While Minerva McGonagall was nervously rambling, Dumbledore was watching her curiously. "Sit down, Minerva."

"Sit down? Sit down?" Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore with disbelief. "Are you forgetting who this boy's father is, Albus? He will undoubtedly blame you for his son's death and terrorize the Board of Governors into shutting the school down, just like he did a few years ago. We cannot let Hogwarts close; it is growing far too dangerous for Muggleborns in the real world. So, please, Albus, don't ask me to 'sit down'."

At her snappish tone, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Minerva," he tried again, "I appreciate your concern for the boy, but after ten minutes of your panicked rants, I still know nearly nothing about what happened to him."

Professor McGonagall nodded, regaining some of her usual self. "Filch heard a splash while patrolling. When he went outside to check, he saw nothing, but after a few minutes, Draco Malfoy rose to the surface of the water, dead. I guess that he threw himself off of the cliff and drowned."

Dumbledore nodded, thinking to himself, a bit of an impish glint in his eye. "Does Severus know? Considering that he is the head of his house, I would consider this news to be of great, ah, importance. ."

"No, Albus. I came straight here after discovering Mr Malfoy in the lake," she shook her head. "Shall I fetch him?"

"No," Dumbledore smiled a bit, "I'm afraid that won't be necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"Severus is dead."

Professor McGonagall stared at Dumbledore for a moment before speaking in a hushed tone. "With all due respect, sir, have you lost your mind?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Draco Malfoy, as you may have guessed, was forced to take the mark over the summer as punishment for Lucius' failure. Voldemort assigned him an impossible task. He was to kill me. Despite this, Severus made a vow to Narcissa Malfoy to protect her son. An Unbreakable Vow. Severus has failed and, as a result, is dead," Dumbledore finished, folding his hands together on his desk as he stared at Fawkes.

As if on cue, Fawkes burst into flames.

"Yes, Fawkes, that is exactly what we need," Dumbledore observed almost playfully, "A redo."

He turned to face Professor McGonagall, his face devoid of the playful manner of which he spoke to Fawkes in.

"Minerva, I need to speak to Miss Granger. Would you go fetch her for me?"

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened a fraction of an inch with obvious confusion before she turned on her heel, exiting the room quickly.

Minutes later, the Head of Gryffindor reappeared with Hermione, who was obviously fresh out of bed.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore addressed her kindly, "Do sit down; I am sure you are very tired. Terribly sorry for the rather horrid timing, but this is important."

Hermione scratched the back of her neck nervously after taking a seat in front of the Headmaster. "No bother at all, sir. Was there something I can help with?"

"Minerva," Dumbledore said to Professor McGonagall, clearly dismissing her. She nodded curtly and left the room, offering a sympathetic nod to Hermione before exiting.Dumbledore waited for her to leave completely before directing his attention back at Hermione. "Miss Granger, this is a rather...fragile topic and it is one of the utmost secrecy. However, as your track record shows, you will assuredly be able to handle the ferocity of it," he paused to sigh lightly. "Draco Malfoy is dead. He killed himself a mere hour ago," Dumbledore stopped to watch Hermione's reaction.

Hermione felt herself freeze. Draco Malfoy...dead. The gears in her brain began to turn, abandoning her sleepy stupor completely. It seemed surreal, yet made clear sense. The signs of his depression were all there; it would have been incredibly obvious if she had known to look for it. Hermione pitied him. What a horrid life he must have lived.

"Professor Severus Snape is also deceased," Hermione did not comment, only frowned, "and this is where you come in."

"If you don't mind, Professor, I'd like to interrupt. Before you tell me my role in this, I think you should consider my..." she chose her words slowly, "relationship with Draco Malfoy carefully."

"I am well aware of your constant bickering with the boy. Your mutual contempt for one another did not go unnoticed by the staff. Despite this, I do not trust anyone else to handle this subject with the maturity and grace that you would. As Sun Tzu once said, 'Know yourself, know your enemies, and you shall win a hundred battles without loss.'"

"But sir, I don't believe I know Malfoy at all," Hermione frowned a bit. "And I am feeling quite unclear of what you want me to do; nothing can be done if he is truly dead."

"I am sure you know Mr Malfoy much more than you realize. What did he eat for breakfast?"

Hermione was confused by his random question but answered, nonetheless, "Toast and black tea."

Feeling disturbed by her knowledge of the obtuse information, she shook her head.

Dumbledore raised his brow as if to say, 'I told you so'. "One notices small details over time. After all, you've known Mr Malfoy since you were eleven."

Dumbledore grinned to himself as he continued, "And to answer the second part of your question, nothing can be done now, but perhaps a few months ago, this could have been prevented."

Hermione leaned forward, her curiosity getting the best of her, "What do you propose? A time-turner?"

Dumbledore chuckled a bit, "No, that would be too complicated to orchestrate, what with two different Hermione's running around for months on end. I am suggesting something else. An ancient spell that will place your conscience into your past body."

"Surely you don't mean Tempus Itinerantur? Was that spell not banned in 1294 due to the extreme side effects when performed incorrectly?" Hermione breathed out, her academic self beginning to shine through.

"I'm surprised you know of Tempus Itinerantur. But, yes, that is the spell I was thinking of," Dumbledore nodded in approval.

Hermione blushed, "I read about it in Fourth Year for fun."

"Without knowledge action is useless and knowledge without action is futile," Dumbledore quoted, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, well, as intriguing as Tempus Itinerantur is, I don't understand why we would risk so much for Draco Malfoy. I mean, when wrongly cast, it can leave the caster and the victim stuck in a serious time loop forever. Certainly, he wasn't so valuable to the Order."

"Perhaps not," Dumbledore shook his head, "But Severus Snape was. Without someone inside of the Inner Circle, Voldemort will win. Professor Snape cannot live if Mr Malfoy dies, which is why I am asking you to go back to the beginning of the year and help him. You need to save him-for the Order, if not for him."

"But, sir, he would definitely think that I am up to something if I just start talking to him."

"Sometimes, Miss Granger, the smallest step forward is the largest leap in the right direction. Now, I am not going to go into explicit detail, but I am going to tell you something that very few know. Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and he was granted an impossible task as a result of his father's failures as a servant to Voldemort. Snape is a spy for the Order and he has taken an Unbreakable Vow to protect Mr Malfoy."

Dumbledore paused to glance at Hermione, who was following along with a concentrated expression. "It is of utmost importance that you do not tell anyone this information. I can trust that you will save Mr Malfoy without blowing the Order's cover, correct?"

"Of course, sir," Hermione nodded. She would do anything to stop Voldemort, even if she had to befriend Draco Malfoy.

"Then I believe it is time to cast the spell. Stand still," Dumbledore instructed kindly. "Now remember, on your mission you cannot tell anyone you come from the future. Messing with the past is a dangerous road to go down. Do not tell anyone, including Mr Potter or Mr Weasley, about Mr Malfoy or Professor Snape. And remember, if all goes well, you will be back to normal by the time you pass over the time we cast the spell. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded, gripping her wand. This was her first Order assignment, and she wasn't about to muck it up. "Of course, sir."

Pointing his wand at her, he mumbled, "Tempus Itinerantur."

The blue light of the forbidden spell was the last she saw before darkness consumed her.

\---

Opening her eyes, Hermione peered around, observing her surroundings carefully. A steady rocking motion told her that she was on a train.

But why?

Suddenly, it all came back to her. Draco. Snape. Dumbledore. Tempus Itinerantur.

Sitting up, Hermione realized that she was on the Hogwarts Express.

"Wotcher, Hermione, Harry, Ron!" Luna called jovially as she stopped by her compartment. "Would anyone like to buy a Quibbler?"

About to comment on the whimsical magazine's many inaccuracies, Hermione stopped herself. The Quibbler would have the date, right? Hermione needed to make sure that the spell took her to the correct year.

"Sure, Luna," Hermione smiled, handing her a few sickles.

"Make sure to read about the Wollyburglers on page 23!" Luna said, walking away with a smile.

"Hermione!" Ron scolded after Luna was out of earshot. "You hate the Quibbler; why waste sickles on it?"

Hermione shot him a small glare. "I'm trying to expand my friendship with Luna, Ronald, and understanding what she is talking about would help."

That was a lie. She really just needed the date, but felt it exposing to ask what year it was.

September 1, 1996.

Good. Dumbledore, unsurprisingly, performed the spell perfectly.

Glancing at Harry, Hermione realized why he was being so quiet. He was thinking about Malfoy and was about to leave the compartment to spy on him, just as he did three months ago.

This is very strong Deja Vu, Hermione thought to herself.

"Say, Ron, Harry," Hermione said quickly, trying to steer him away from pestering Malfoy. "Fancy a walk?"

"I'm good," Ron said, popping the last of a cauldron cake into his mouth and throwing the garbage into the growing pile of candy wrappers next to him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here," he said quietly, staring out the window.

"Okay," Hermione smiled lightly, "Stay out of trouble, yeah? I don't want to deal with either of you getting into childish fights with Malfoy or anything."

Closing the door, Hermione frowned. Now, where was she supposed to go? The whole proposal of a walk was to make sure Harry didn't talk to Malfoy but if Harry stayed then the only way to confirm that would be to watch Malfoy herself.

And, chances are, if Malfoy noticed Harry wearing an invisibility cloak, he'd undoubtedly notice Hermione wearing her school cloak.

"Shit," she swore to herself. This seemed to be much harder than Dumbledore had made it out to be. But that was expected. Malfoy and she were still enemies, even if he was depressed.

She would just have to say she was patrolling on special request from McGonagall if anyone from Slytherin asked and spent extra time in their compartment.

Summoning all of her Gryffindor bravery, Hermione marched toward Slytherin's compartment.

"Oh, look, the little Mudblood was finally dumped by her two loser boyfriends. So sad, hm, Blaise?" Pansy Parkinson taunted with a snigger.

Blaise Zabini said nothing, just continued staring straight ahead with a deepening scowl twisting his dark face.

"Bugger off, Parkinson," Hermione frowned.

"I think we could say the same to you, Granger."

Turning around, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy glaring at her, his arms crossed menacingly in his annoyingly impeccable black suit.

"What are you doing in a Slytherin compartment?" he stepped toward her with a growl.

Using all her self control not to sneer back, she answered, hopefully in a pleasant voice, "Patrols. McGonagall has asked me to do extra on the train, you know, as a prefect."

"Oh, really? Then why wasn’t I asked to do anything, you know, as a prefect?” he asked in a mocking tone.

Hermione mentally slapped herself for forgetting that he was a prefect as well, “I’m not sure; perhaps she didn’t trust a ferret, like yourself, to be running amuck on the train.”

“I don't bloody care, just leave us alone, Mudblood."

Hermione took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Please refrain from using that word, or I, as a prefect, will have to dock house points. Now, I hope you all have a pleasant day and stop pestering me. Goodbye."

Purposely running into him as she passed, Hermione resisted the urge to turn around and slap him. She had to remember her purpose for doing this. She was being kind for the Order. This mission was hardly anything compared to some of the other assignments that members have had before her. Hell, the Longbottoms were tortured to insanity for the Order.

Hermione could surely handle befriending Draco Malfoy.

Right?


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Dark Lord continues to conspire against the Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts finds itself experiencing a new kind of tragedy. Draco Malfoy, despite his arrogance and constant taunts against the Gryffindors, has killed himself. Knowing the importance of Draco's task, Dumbledore turns to Hogwarts' best student, Hermione Granger, with a mission. Time travel back to the beginning of their sixth year and save Draco Malfoy. Will she be able to overcome her childish rivalry with the boy or will her stubbornness prove to be fatal for Draco Malfoy? WIP :)

Knowing about Harry's uncanny luck in Slughorn's class with the Half-Blood Prince's book, Hermione was not thrilled, per se, to go to Potions that day.

Before Double Potions with the Slytherin, however, Hermione had Ancient Runes, Defence Against the Dark Arts, a break, Arithmancy and lunch.

Before leaving for breakfast, Hermione met with Harry and Ron to conspire about Malfoy.

Ron, however, was a bit confused about how Harry knew that Draco wasn't just bluffing, "But he was obviously showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?"

Hermione shook her head, now remembering having this exact conversation a few months ago after Harry spied on Malfoy. Unfortunately, this time around, Hermione still was unable to prevent Harry from getting stomped on by Malfoy.

Deciding to take a different route with this conversation than she originally had a few months ago, she deferred the conversation, "Malfoy is just making himself more important than he is. Sure, it's a big lie to tell, but Malfoy is notorious for that."

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry contemplated but said nothing more as many people began to listen to their conversation and stare.

"It's rude to point," Ron snapped at a particularly minuscule first-year boy as they joined the queue to climb out of the portrait hole.

After busting a fourth year for possessing a Fanged Frisbee, Hermione was enveloped in her secluded thoughts.

Why was she covering for Malfoy? She knew he was a Death Eater. Even if she couldn't directly tell Harry and Ron, on Dumbledore's orders, she could hint at it. Harry was already sure of Malfoy's position as a Death Eater, so why not add fuel to the flames?

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as Ron childishly tugged at her Fanged Frisbee that she had tucked under her arm.

"Ron! They're banned and you're a prefect. Aren't you supposed to set a good role for the younger students?" she lectured.

"Aw," Ron shook his head, "C'mon, just let me keep it this time! I've wanted one of these!"

"Absolutely not," she scolded, pulling the toy back into her grasp. Hermione could've sworn she heard Ron mumble something about being a 'swotty know-it-all', but she couldn't be sure. Brushing it off, she entered the Great Hall with Ron and Harry on both sides of her.

Breakfast was an ordinary affair. As Ron ate his Full English, Hermione munched on some toast. Glancing at the Slytherin Table, Hermione saw Malfoy mirroring her actions, a cup of Black Tea in hand.

Shuddering, Hermione realised just how much she knew about Malfoy. His birthday was in June. He lived in Wiltshire. He was always impeccably early to class. Well, until this year, Hermione thought to herself, remembering how often he either skipped class or showed up halfway through the lecture as the school year progressed. Hopefully, she could change that.

Hermione realised that she was staring at Malfoy, and rather obviously at that, so she blushed and averted her stare to her breakfast, but not before receiving a quizzical look from Malfoy.

Raising an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes and moved so that he was no longer directly facing Hermione.

"All right, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione exhaled shakily, "What?"

"Well," Harry smirked a bit, "your face is rather red, you know."

Willing her face to cool down, she tried to change the subject, "Do you think anyone is taking Care of Magical Creatures this year?"

Now that they were getting into N.E.W.T. classes, Hermione had a feeling that not many students willingly were going to take Hagrid's class.

"I don't think so," Ron said, looking a bit shameful. "I mean, we were the only ones that ever put any effort into the class."

"Exactly," Harry sighed, "Hagrid probably thinks that we loved his class."

Neither Ron nor Hermione said anything in response, however, and after a few minutes, McGonagall had begun handing out their class schedules.

Luckily for Hermione, she had (rather unsurprisingly) passed all of her O.W.L.S and now was ready to advance into N.E.W.T.s level classes. Being one of the first to leave the Great Hall, she excitedly made her way toward Ancient Runes while most of the other students were still receiving their schedules for the year.

Turning a corner, Hermione smiled to herself upon seeing the Ancient Runes classroom. It had quickly become one of her favourite subjects; there were so many intriguing details to Runes.

Her smile, however, quickly twisted into a frown. Early, as always, Draco Malfoy was standing outside the door, the first and only student in the queue. She paused, trying to remember that she was on a mission for the Order.

"Granger," Malfoy spat, "Not surprised that you are early, you aggravating swot."

Hermione decided to ignore his petty taunts, thinking that it would not only help her on her assignment but also piss Malfoy off even more.

"Hm, not talking, Mudblood?" Hermione involuntarily turned to him with a sneer, getting angered over the trivial word.

Malfoy smirked and said nothing more as other students began to join the queue, filing in behind Hermione.

"Alright, now," Professor Babbling, a short woman with frizzy hair that framed her face sporadically, called the class to attention, cutting off the side conversations effectively. "If you would all enter the classroom."

With the students lined up against the chalkboard, Professor Babbling began to explain the curriculum of N.E.W.T level Ancient Runes, "Now, N.E.W.T level Runes is one of the most challenging classes that Hogwarts offers. I have faith that you will all prove to me that you deserve your spot in this class and do your homework," she paused to leer at a few particular students, "If you put the work in, Runes will be not only enriching for your mind but will help you in your core classes as well. We will start by dividing into partners who you will be working with for the remainder of the year."

"Boot, Corner. MacDougal, Brocklehurst. Bones, Zabini," the Professor continued down her list, pointing the partners to their table until there were only a handful of students left.

"Hopkins, Davis. And that leaves," she glanced at her clipboard to check, "Malfoy, Granger."

Pointing them to a seat in the back, Professor Babbling double-checked the list to make sure the pairs were correct.

Hermione couldn't believe this. Partners with Malfoy. Strange, this hadn't happened when she originally took the class the first time around. Hermione decided that she would have to read up on Tempus Itinerantur and find out if changes like this often occurred.

"Now, class, settle down," Professor Babbling instructed. "Before the real work begins, you and your partner will be partaking in a timed challenge. I am going to give you a slab of Runes. Whichever team manages to translate it correctly in the least amount of time and then correctly answer the question will win one free pass for homework from all of the teachers to be used on one day of each partner's choice.."

The class grew in excitement. Aside from Hermione, most of the school found homework boring, but even Hermione wouldn't mind taking a day off. As much as Hermione would love to win the homework pass, she realized how unlikely that would be with Malfoy as her partner.

Flicking her wand, the professor sent out the same slab to each table and began a timer.

Turning toward Malfoy, Hermione inhaled deeply before beginning, "Malfoy, as much as we hate each other, I think we could both use the day off. So, I'm asking you to cooperate, solely for the get-out-of-homework free card."

Malfoy studied her slowly, his aristocratic expression sardonically watching her.

"Fine," he drawled after a moment's hesitation. "But just for the day off."

"Deal," Hermione said and quickly grabbed the slab to begin working on it. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her wand and cast Muffliato, remembering Harry talking about it in the common room once or twice.

"What's that spell?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione considered lying but saw it as futile, so she answered, "It keeps outsiders from listening in on your conversation.

"Hm," Malfoy sighed, starting to examine the slab.

Few words were exchanged as they worked, occasionally asking about a certain Rune's correlation to a different rune. Finally, they translated the entire rune, earning them a riddle.

Hermione brightened, an excited expression crossing her face, "Oh, I love riddles."

Malfoy scoffed but did not comment.

"A boy has as many sisters as brothers, but each sister has only half as many sisters as brothers. How many brothers and sisters are there in the family?" Hermione read.

They sat in silence, reading it over to themselves.

Finally, Hermione busted it. "I've got it," she said as she grabbed some parchment and a quill to write out their answer. "Four brothers and three sisters."

Malfoy went over it in his head before nodding in affirmation.

"I'll take this to Professor Babbling, then," Hermione grabbed the sheet, removed the Muffliato and handed the Professor the parchment. Reading it, Professor Babbage smiled at Hermione and handed her two slips of paper.

With a flick of her wand, the Professor vanished the slabs and cleared everyone's desk.

"I believe that this is record speed for this challenge. In all my years, I've never had any team solve the riddle in less than ten minutes. Congratulations, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy."

Hermione nodded as she walked back to her table, a triumphant grin radiating off of her.

Malfoy put his hand out, an impatient expression crossing his face. Hermione stared at him quizzically.

"Er, the pass?"

Hermione shook her head, "Oh, right, sorry. Here you go."

She placed the sheet of paper in his hand, their fingers brushing accidentally.

Resisting the urge to pull her hand back, Hermione felt her cheeks redden ever so slightly. She quickly realised that she had never been this close to her 'enemy'. His eyes were grey, not blue as she had originally thought. Gross.

"Control yourself, Mudblood," Malfoy sneered, "This is the second time I've caught you staring today."

"Right," Hermione scoffed and turned her attention to the Professor who was starting her lecture.

By the end of the class, Hermione had begun to create a timetable for completing the assigned homework. She had a fifteen-inch essay, two translations and multiple heavy books that she had to read by Wednesday.

"Bloody hell," she swore under her breath, realising that she wouldn't have nearly as much time to study Tempus Itinerantur as she would have preferred.

"Can't handle the first day of school?" Malfoy mocked her with a villainous grin.

"As if, Malfoy. I," Hermione offered him a sugary smile far too sweet to be actual, "am top of the year. So, if anything, it should be you worrying about finishing the homework."

"Piss off, Mudblood," he spat.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. I deserve to be here just as much as you. I don't know if you can recall our conversation yesterday, but I refuse to be called that vile name anymore. If you aren't interested in a reminder of what happened in third year, I'd shut up," she whispered, trying not to draw the attention of Professor Babbling.

He sat up a little taller, showing Hermione who had the upper hand physically. Under the table, she shot a stinging jinx at his legs, earning her a kick to the shin.

He swore loudly, "Shit!" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Mr Malfoy?" Professor Babbling raised an eyebrow at him, a bit amused, waiting for an explanation.

He glared at Hermione. "I believe Hermione just shot a Stinging Jinx at me, Professor," he said in a falsely innocent voice.

Staring at them with a calculating stare, Professor Babbling barked, "Detention, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy. Tonight at 8 in my room. As I was saying..."

"Beaver-toothed bitch," he breathed under his breath, glaring at Hermione.

"Rather be called a bitch than a Mudblood," Hermione shot back.

Malfoy sneered, kicking her leg one last time as he returned to his notes, which were now a half a page behind.

Glancing at her parchment, Hermione realised that her notes were half a page behind as well. Fantastic, she thought.

As class finally finished, signalled by the shrill sound of the bell, Hermione began to walk to Defence Against the Dark Arts, which was now taught by Snape. Beginning her climb down the stairs, she walked briskly, not willing to risk getting in trouble with Snape.

Finally, she reached the North Side of the Castle on the ground floor, where the classroom was located. Luckily, Snape hadn't started class yet, so she wasn't about to be wrongly accused of tardiness.

Searching the queue for Harry and Ron, Hermione frowned when she realised that Malfoy was third in line.

How the bloody hell did he move so fast? Hermione wondered to herself. Probably his long legs. Yeah, that would make sense.

With a jolt of disgust, Hermione quickly put a stopper in her thoughts. She didn't want to think about Malfoy more than she needed to, especially not his legs.

Luckily, she spotted Ron and Harry, who were sure to take her mind off Malfoy.

"We've got so much homework for Runes," Hermione said nearly wailed to her friends as they walked up to her. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," yawned Ron.

"And that's not all," Hermione grumbled, remembering Malfoy and detention. "I have detention with Malfoy tonight. You can probably guess why."

A voice interrupted her complaints and silence immediately fell over the corridor. "Inside," Professor Snape instructed, his sallow face and greasy hair looking as drab as the interior of his classroom was.

Dark curtains hugged the windows and candlelight flickered threateningly. Portraits of people in pain with contorted body parts and twisted limbs adorned the walls. No one spoke as they entered the room, settling into their seats nervously.

As Snape began his speech, which Hermione could remember clearly from the original first day, her thoughts wandered to Snape's role in the Order of the Phoenix. Although she, herself, had her doubts about the legitimacy of his devotion to the Order, Hermione wasn't one to question Dumbledore. Finally, the curriculum began. Nonverbal spells. Luckily for Hermione, some of the class was a repetition of what she originally learnt, so she would appear far more advanced than she had been a few months ago.

"What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" Snape leered at the class, waiting for anyone other than Hermione to answer. When he saw no other hands go up, he reluctantly called on Hermione. "Miss Granger."

Clearing her throat a bit, she answered quickly, "Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform which gives you a split-second advantage."

Snape narrowed his beady black eyes at Hermione, "An answer copied almost word for word form The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six."

Malfoy, sitting a few rows behind Hermione sniggered, whispering something that sounded suspiciously similar to 'idiotic mudblood'. If Snape heard, he took no offence to it and continued lecturing as though nothing had happened.

Hermione sighed dejectedly as the class began to partner up to perform nonverbal spells. Within a minute, Hermione managed to perfect nonverbals and had quickly repelled Neville's Jelly-Legs Jinx, a feat that should have earned her twenty house points from a reasonable Professor.

...

A few classes and a much-needed lunch later, Hermione was in the Dungeons of the castle. Approaching the Potion's Dungeon warily, Hermione was surprised to see that the door was open, and the few students already inside the room, preparing their cauldrons. Much different than Snape's usual strict policies of waiting for his orders before doing anything.

As a few more students trickled in, Hermione began to prepare her workspace, taking the empty table with four burners in the back. Hermione noticed a seductive, welcoming scent. New parchment, freshly mown grass and something familiar, but Hermione couldn't put her finger on just what it was. Definitely something masculine.

Of course, Hermione already knew what potion she was smelling; the seductive lure of the pearly concoction was a dead giveaway.

Finally, the rest of the class was there.

A squat Professor with a jolly expression waddled into the room, introducing himself as Professor Slughorn. With a wink at Harry, he gave a short spiel about what N.E.W.T level Potions would require, very similar to the small speeches each Professor had given them that day.

The class moved forward, forming an arch around large, bubbling cauldrons, each different in scent and appearance. The vapours all congregating in the air were adding some very unneeded volume to Hermione's already frizzy hair.

Harry and Ron borrowed some scales, potion kits and copies of Advanced Potion-Making from the Professor as they weren't expecting to be put into N.E.W.T. Potions.

"Now then," the new Professor said, clapping his hands together, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kinds of things you should be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this is?"

Hermione was quick to identify Veritauseum, a truth serum, as well as Polyjuice Potion, which she made four years ago. Finally, they reached the final cauldron.

"It's Amortentia."

"Indeed! And what, may I ask, does Amortentia do to the drinker, m'dear?" Slughorn inquired, looking very impressed.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world. Its scent varies from person to person. For example, I smell freshly mown grass, old parchment, and," she blushed, "er, something else."

"May I ask your name, dear?" Slughorn grinned, ignoring her blush.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Ah, Granger!" Slughorn's eyebrows rose in a look of hope, "Are you, by chance, related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No," came her response, "I don't think so, sir. I'm a Muggle-Born, you see."

Draco, who was standing a spot away from Hermione with Nott and Zabini, leaned in close to Nott and whispered something. They sniggered and shot a glare at Hermione who raised her eyebrows challengingly.

"Take twenty points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger," Slughorn generously offered.

Standing next to Hermione, Malfoy looked like he just saw a Flobberworm tap dance across the floor.

"Now, to address the last potion," Slughorn gestured to a small vial of a golden liquid. "Felix Felicis, otherwise known as Liquid Luck."

Hermione could see Malfoy snap his head toward Slughorn, a now intrigued expression dancing in his eyes. Now it made sense; Malfoy wanted the Felix Felicis potion to help him with whatever inane task Voldemort had given him.

Of course, Hermione remembered the fight for Felix Felicis. How could she forget? She still was upset about the stupid Half-Blood Prince.

Perhaps that in this universe, however, the Half-Blood Prince did not exist. Or perhaps Harry would have honest morals. Unlikely, however.

"Now, before we begin making a potion, I think you all should know that the best potion today will win this vial of Liquid Luck. With that being said, I invite you to observe each of the potions before we start," Slughorn beckoned them forward and a half-hearted queue was created to quickly study the mixtures.

Remembering her mission, Hermione paid close attention to Malfoy. Perhaps letting him win the Liquid Luck would help him? But what would the ripple effect of that be? What if Liquid Luck was what saved Harry in the original reality?

No, Hermione thought to herself, Hermione, your mission was to save Draco Malfoy. Harry is the chosen one; Liquid Luck won't help him that much. Besides, if it comes to it, we can brew some.

Hermione nodded to herself. So, it was decided, she would switch duplicate the Half-Blood Prince's book so that no major ripple effects came from the switch and so Malfoy would have a better shot.

Slipping into the back of the classroom, she whispered, "Geminio." The Half-Blood Prince's book was effectively duplicated. Grabbing Malfoy's book, she quickly replaced it with the copy.

She shoved Malfoy's book in her bag, deciding that she would return the normal book the next day so that Malfoy didn't get any evil ideas from the Prince's numerous spells and incantations written in the margins.

Eyeing her suspiciously, Malfoy sauntered over to Hermione. "What are you doing with my stuff, Mudblood?"

"Er," Hermione froze before digging in her bag for something to 'give back' to Malfoy, "returning this to you. You left it in Ancient Runes and I thought it would be better to give it back without actually talking to you, so I set it on your cauldron."

Settling on a quill, she pulled it out and shoved it into his hand.

"This isn't mine; I only use Eagle and this is Pheasant," Malfoy scrunched his nose up in distaste. "Take the bloody quill. I don't want your Mudblood germs."

"Fine," Hermione glared, snatching it back from his hand. "But next time, a thank you would be in order, Malfoy."

"I don't thank Mudbloods," he sneered.

About to retort, Hermione stopped herself. She had to remember her Order assignment; it was much more important than some bloody quill. Turning on her heel, Hermione stormed over to Ron and Harry.

"What was that about, Hermione?" Ron asked curiously, craning his head to look at Malfoy. When Malfoy lazily looked up and flipped him off, Ron mouthed something that would make Mrs Weasley faint back at him.

"Ronald!" Hermione hit his shoulder half-heartedly. The little ferret deserved it, but Hermione had a role as a prefect to fill, which meant no mouthing off to incessant pests such as Malfoy. "I was trying to return his quill to him but he just complained about Mudblood germs, so I guess I'm a quill richer."

"Slimy git," Harry complained as he shuffled the table's contents around in search of something. "Say, has anyone seen my book?"

"Have you checked on the ground?" Hermione asked. Once he had bent over, she placed the book on the table inconspicuously. "Found it, Harry!"

"You're a lifesaver, Hermione!"

"I know," she laughed sweetly, smiling at her two friends. At times like this, Hermione nearly forgot about the war and Voldemort's looming threat.

"Now, class," Slughorn called after everyone had returned to their seats. "How does one win this fabulous prize? Why, by turning to page ten of your books! And I must remind you that Liquid Luck is banned from any sort of Organized Competition or Event, such as a Quidditch match. Now, get to it!"

The class rushed to start brewing. It was a rush of students going every which way in a frenzy to win the Liquid Luck. Hermione knew that she didn't stand a chance against Harry and Malfoy, considering that they had the expert advice of a much more experienced potioneer, but she still wanted to impress Slughorn.

As the class got to work, there was little talking. Everyone was very concentrated on their potions. While waiting for two minutes until her potion turned a light shade of lilac, Hermione watched Malfoy carefully to find out if he was having any more luck. Setting an alarm with her wand, she ventured toward the Slytherin table.

Pretending to need something from the storage closet, she quickly inspected his potion. As she had hoped, it was looking much better than hers was. What a bastard, she scoffed to herself.

Returning to her potion, she was glad to see that it was finally turning lilac.

"Perhaps you remember my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, sir?" Malfoy was using his teacher's pet voice, expecting the special treatment that Zabini and Harry were receiving from Slughorn.

Unfortunately for Malfoy, Slughorn didn't seem to care much about Abraxas Malfoy. Looked like the privileged brat would have to work hard for something, for once in his life.

The class worked for the rest of the Double Period until Slughorn stopped them, testing each Draught of Living Death with a small leaf.

Frowning with disappointment at nearly everyone's Slughorn marvelled at Malfoy's potion, saying that it was nearly perfect, and he received an Outstanding. Slughorn gave Hermione an Exceeds Expectations, which she was a bit disappointed in, but not quite surprised about. When the round professor reached Harry's he had a very similar reaction to how he had acted around Malfoy's potion.

Finally, he had reached a conclusion, "Miss Granger, m'dear. If you would come to the front of the class."

Hermione frowned slightly to herself, she definitely didn't win.

"In front of you, I have two Draught of Living Deaths. You seem to be the most knowledgeable about factual evidence, so I am going to have you decide which potion is better."

Hermione studied them both carefully. Glancing up, she caught Harry's eye. He shrugged, a smile adorning his friendly face. Her eyes darting over to Malfoy, Hermione thought he mouthed something to her, although to everyone else he appeared cocky. The telltale of his desperation for the liquid luck was his eyes, which were begging her to pick him.

She knew whose cauldron was whose, the fact that Malfoy's initials were elegantly engraved in the expensive cauldron was a dead giveaway.

"I'm going to have to say that this one is better," she turned to Slughorn with a small smile, pointing at Malfoy's potion. Of course, Hermione really had no way of knowing which was really better. They looked identical.

"Then that settles it," Slughorn clapped his hands together, "Mr Malfoy, congratulations, you just won yourself one dosage of Liquid Luck! Use it well."

Malfoy swaggered up to the front to the front of the classroom to receive his potion. Hermione returned to her spot next to Ron, who was now adamantly refusing to look in her direction.

Frowning to herself, Hermione realised that she was in a bit of a mess.


	3. three

Arriving at Professor Babbling's classroom a few minutes early, Hermione was dreading detention. She couldn't believe that she got in trouble on the first day of school!

Glancing inside the classroom, she saw Malfoy sitting at his table, waiting for Professor Babbling to instruct him on what to do. She sighed, hoping that letting him win the Felix Felicis would help move their civility along.

She walked slowly into the classroom, not making eye contact with him. When she realised that the Runes Professor wasn't there yet, she tentatively took her usual seat. Malfoy sneered a bit but said nothing.

Moments later, the strict Professor entered the classroom. "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I'm surprised at the two of you. I would have thought you were more mature than this, especially you, Miss Granger. Now then, you're in your assigned seats as I had asked, so we can begin."

Hermione bowed her head in shame, an embarrassed blush heating up her face and neck.

"You will be writing lines. Mr Malfoy, you shall write, 'I shall not shout immature profanities in the middle of class' and Hermione, please write, 'Hexing other students is completely unacceptable and utterly childish.' I expect you to fill these pieces of parchment by the time I return," Babbling watched them with a cautioning eye, "Wands please."

They deposited their wands into her awaiting hand, each looking extremely put out. "I will return in thirty minutes and I expect there to be no talking. Goodbye."

With that, the professor turned on her heel and stormed out, her purple robe billowing behind her. Swishing her wand, the door locked behind her after she left, leaving Malfoy and Hermione to write lines upon lines of the same sentence.

Hermione sighed and pulled out the quill that she had tried giving to Malfoy in Potions class. Malfoy glanced at it's crumpled feathers (from being manhandled as she shoved it in his hand earlier that day) and scoffed to himself.

Reaching into his own bag, he retrieved a perfectly kept eagle quill that obviously cost him a few galleons to buy.

Shaking her head, Hermione began writing. Her hand fell into a trance of automated movements after writing the line a few times and she allowed herself to think.

She needed a plan to get closer to Malfoy and distract him from his task as a Death Eater. Unconsciously, she glanced at his forearm, which was clad in a black suit. He had the Dark Mark, she realised. Perhaps if she tried talking to him more often, she would crack his hard, cold exterior and the two would become friends? It was a long run, but it was her only idea.

"So," she cleared her throat, still writing. "What will you do with the Felix Felicis?"

Malfoy eyed her suspiciously, searching her face for a motive. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Hermione said innocently, "You know, seeing as I let you win."

Malfoy sneered at her slightly, cocking his head to one side by a minuscule amount, "One, you didn't let me win; that was pure talent. Two, care to explain why you didn't let your precious boyfriend, Scarhead, win the potion?"

Hermione inhaled a bit, this was her chance to get to know him better. Staring at the table, she said, "I figured that you could use it more than Harry."

Malfoy frowned a bit. Looking up slowly, she caught his skeptical glance. "I mean, Harry, he has so many people looking out for him. Helping him. It just didn't seem fair to give even more luck to him."

Malfoy's face twisted from a scowl into a confused frown. He opened his mouth as though preparing to say something, but shook his head, saying nothing. Suddenly, a smirk overcame his face.

"The Weasel's probably pissed at you," Malfoy grinned at the thought.

Hermione shook her head, also clad in a small smile, "No, he's definitely pissed."

Hermione recalled his icy treatment of her. He hadn't spoken a word for the rest of the day, simply glaring at her when she tried talking to him or Harry.

Malfoy smirked a bit at that. A pissed off Weasley was always fun to terrorize. "Well, don't expect a thank you; after all, I did have the best potion in the class.

"Debatable," Hermione scoffed, continuing her lines. She had completed the front side of one sheet, finally.

"You're just mad that, I, Draco Malfoy, got a higher score than you," he grinned a bit, but his expression quickly turned solemn. He glanced at his forearm as he itched it, looking a bit pained.

Pretending not to notice, Hermione had a feeling that this had to do with the Dark Lord. She decided to try talking some more, hoping that would cheer him up a bit.

"Er," she tried lightly, "what'd you think of the Charms homework? I, for one, found it to be quite heavy, even for Binns."

Malfoy turned toward Hermione, concerned, "Why are you doing this?"

Hermione furrowed her brows, "Doing what?"

"This," he gestured to the space between them, referencing their conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione feigned ignorance.

"Just because you took pity on me, which I did not ask you to do," he held up a hand as she tried interrupting him, cutting her off, "does not mean that we're suddenly chummy. You're still a mudblood and I'm still superior. So thanks for being dumb enough to give me the potion. Now, kindly sod off."

Picking his things up, he moved to a table across the room, not bothering to spare a second glance at her. Sighing, Hermione continued with her lines for the rest of the detention, wanting to say something but unsure if words could speak her thoughts. Yes, Draco Malfoy definitely lived a pitiful life.

...

After detention, Hermione walked silently back to the Gryffindor Tower, lost in her own thoughts. Despite having been laughing with Malfoy about Ron earlier, her friend's anger was not something that she thought would dissipate on its own.

She muttered the password to the Fat Lady, who clucked her tongue dismissively, likely knowing that she had been in detention.

"Oh, stop," Hermione shook her head, not in the mood to deal with the dramatic portrait's disapproval. When she entered the Common Room, it was nearly deserted. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that it was already past nine o'clock, meaning that she had been in detention with Malfoy for over an hour.

Hermione was hoping Harry and Ron would already be asleep so they wouldn't berate her about giving the potion to Malfoy, but unfortunately for her, they were in the middle of a game of Wizard's Chess.

Hermione shook her head and walked over to them.

"Hello," she said tentatively. Perhaps if she didn't mention Potions class, they would forget about it. "Who's winning?"

"Look, Harry," Ron glanced up at Hermione with a scowl, "It's Malfoy's best friend. Shouldn't you be in the Slytherin Common Room?"

Hermione groaned internally but decided to try and work this problem out. "Oh, come on. You guys know that I still despise Malfoy! I just didn't want Slughorn to think I chose Harry's potion because we're friends."

Harry shook his head, "But, Hermione, it's Malfoy. He's probably going to use it to help Voldemort or something."

Hermione crossed her arms, "You and I both know that Malfoy isn't a Death Eater, Harry. He's always been full of it. Don't you remember second year, when we were convinced he was the heir of Slytherin? That was just a bluff, and so is this."

Ron looked at Harry for confirmation, unsure of what to believe. "I mean, she has a point mate. But you still gave a valuable potion to Malfoy!"

Hermione feigned knowledge and assertively said, "I told you why I did that. I can't have the professor thinking I'm playing favorites!"

"So grades are more important than the Order to you now?" Harry asked incredulously.

Hermione wanted to scream. If only they knew why she was doing any of this-for the Order. But, keeping her composure, she said, "Don't say things like that, Harry. You know that defeating Voldemort is the most important thing to me. But I'm not going to throw away my academic career because you think that Draco Malfoy, who is conveniently the person you hate most, is a Death Eater."

Ron huffed at that, still unsure whether or not Malfoy was a Death Eater.

"Now," Hermione adjusted her book bag, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Harry and Ron watched Hermione leave and enter her dormitory as they continued their game.

"I win," Ron declared.

Harry sighed, "Best two out of three?"

…

Hermione found herself finished with homework during her open period following Defence Against the Dark Arts. Figuring that this would be a perfect time to try and talk to Malfoy, she decided to try the Room of Requirement, where she knew Harry had discovered Malfoy to be hiding.

"Ronald," she said, packing her things up, "I'm going to go talk to McGonagall about a Transfiguration theory. Don't wait up for me if I'm not back before lunch."

Ron, who was deep in concentration as he sifted through a D.A.D.A book, nodded and mumbled, "Bye, Hermione."

Hermione walked casually out of the Gryffindor Common Room until the Portrait Hole had closed and Ron could no longer see her. She began speed walking and pulling the sleeve of her cloak up to check her watch. If everything worked with the Room of Requirement, she would have roughly 20 minutes to talk to Malfoy. Although she doubted it would go anywhere, she hoped that he would at least accept her help.

When she finally reached the room, which luckily wasn't too far away from the Gryffindor Tower, she remembered how Harry could never get into the room while Malfoy was conspiring inside it.

I need to see Draco Malfoy.

Hermione decided to just give it a shot and pace three times past the room. When the door appeared, Hermione audibly gasped, expecting her plan to fail her.

I wonder, Hermione thought to herself, if the room knows Dumbledore sent me.

The room, or chamber, as it could more accurately be described as, was stacked full of random objects, ranging from ancient school desks to dusty jewelry. Its tall, cathedral-like ceilings were illuminated by rays of light that shined in through the large, gothic windows. Dust floated around, visible in those long rays of sunshine, and landed on top of the piles of clutter.

Silence nearly swallowed the large, never-ending room, save for the repetitive skip of a record and a far away mutter.

Trying to walk as quietly as possible, Hermione tip-toed her way towards the source of the voice, who she was sure was Malfoy.

Lo and behold, there he stood, inspecting a tall wardrobe that looked oddly familiar to Hermione. Putting a stopper in that thought she contemplated how to make her presence known to Malfoy without him running off or hexing her.

Knowing that no matter what approach she used, Malfoy would hex her or run away, Hermione cast a disillusionment charm on herself, choosing to watch what he was doing instead. She silently crept behind the cabinet, now only a few feet from him.

Tossing a green apple in one hand and holding his wand in the other, Draco Malfoy was assessing the inside of the wardrobe with meticulous fervor. He walked slowly toward the back of the cabinet, where Hermione was perched quietly, unbeknownst to Malfoy.

Hermione's breath hitched as Malfoy stared at her, despite being invisible to him. Next time I do this, I'm bringing the invisibility cloak, Hermione thought to herself, worried that Malfoy would notice her.

"Fuck," Malfoy swore in evident frustration, kicking a nearby pile of clutter and sending a stack of ceramic glassware flying and shattering. The shards of what was cups and vases laid on the ground in a sad pile of garbage. Dust fluttered up into the air until it was invisible to Hermione.

She turned her attention back to Malfoy, who was now back in front of the dark, strangely-shaped cabinet. He closed the doors with determined resolution and grabbed a large sheet that had been thrown lazily aside. Shaking it out, Malfoy covered the cabinet, causing Hermione to quickly back away to avoid being covered by the sheet as well.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she backed up into a stack of books, causing a loud crash as the novels came crashing down around her. Malfoy quickly drew his wand out, pointing it at her invisible form.

"Who's there?" he yelled, "I'm warning you. Show yourself!"

Hermione swore silently and took off running toward the door, no longer caring about concealing the volume of her footsteps. Shit, shit, shit.

Malfoy's footsteps echoed behind her as he chased after her, shooting spells towards her. Red streams of light whizzed past her, hitting some of the many objects in the room.

Now out of the room, Hermione booked it for the Gryffindor Tower and effectively cutting Malfoy off. His footsteps faded away, meaning that she had lost him. Thank Godric.

Once far enough away from Malfoy, she stopped running and removed the Disillusionment charm from herself.

So Malfoy was fixing a cabinet. Hermione definitely recognized it's tall, unique shape. She would have to research it later, along with Tempus Itinerantur.

Interesting.


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is my first A/N but I just wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful response! Along with that, I had some questions.
> 
> Would you prefer updates as soon as I finished writing (about every two or three days, obviously varying, since I have so much time due to quarantine) or scheduled updates of twice a week always on the same days? Let me know :)
> 
> My other question is would you rather I split the story into two parts of about 75k-100k words each and create a sequel (I have a lot planned for this story!) or just make one long (as in upwards of 175k words) fic? Again, if you could let me know that would be appreciated!
> 
> Finally, although this is not a question, it should be noted that Tempus Itinerantur is on FFN and AO3 under the name 'hpghp' and Wattpad, if that's your cup of tea, under the name 'thehpghp'.
> 
> Your reviews have been so nice and helpful, I really am glad all of you are enjoying this as much as I am! Don't be afraid to leave suggestions, critiques or ideas in the reviews.
> 
> NOTE: THIS IS BEING POSTED MAINLY TO FF.NET BUT ANY INPUT ON THIS SITE WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED :):):)
> 
> Now, on with the story! :)

Days had passed since Hermione had last spoken to Malfoy in detention and she had been avoiding him ever since invisibly running away from him in the Room of Requirement. In the classes they shared with each other, they only were forced to be near one another during Ancient Runes.

Today, however, Professor Babbling announced that the class would be doing a term-long partnered assignment on top of their day to day work. While working with Malfoy would definitely help her succeed in her Order mission, Hermione was not exactly happy to have to spend even more time with the Slytherin outside of class.

Hermione sighed and turned to face Malfoy, who was leaning back in his chair so that it's front two legs were raised off the ground. "Malfoy, I-"

"Granger, I honestly could give two shits about this stupid project," he interrupted, "so I think it would be best for both of us if you just do it yourself."

Hermione was indignant, "Absolutely not! I am not just some homework machine that you can use to get an O! We will be doing this together and you will be meeting with me outside of class to discuss the assignment."

"Don't try and tell me what to do, Mudblood."

"What did I say about calling me that, Malfoy!" Hermione reminded him angrily, trying to keep her voice down in the somewhat quiet class. Thankfully, the only people who took any notice to her slightly screechy demand were Terry Boot and Michael Corner, and hearing a Gryffindor-Slytherin argument was nothing new for them.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and snipped, "Keep your voice down. You sound like a banshee."

"I despise you," Hermione said in a scathing tone. Of course, Hermione hadn't forgotten about her mission with the Order, but sometimes Malfoy got on her nerves. She took a deep breath to compose herself and continued, "But we still need to work together on this. Shall we extend the truce we made on the first day of class?"

Malfoy sneered slightly and shook his head as he sat up properly, reuniting his chair with the ground, replying, "Yeah. Whatever."

That wasn't too hard, was it, Malfoy?

"Good. So, I have a free period after Charms on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, if that works?" Hermione said, testing Malfoy. She knew that he didn't have class then because that was the period that she had encountered him in the Room of Requirement.

"I-" Malfoy began, but paused, thinking, "I can do Mondays and Fridays."

Well, that was better than what she had been hoping for. She decided to push her luck again. "Alright. Shall we meet in the Room of Requirement?"

"How-" Malfoy sputtered slightly, obviously suspicious of Hermione, "how do you know about the Room of Requirement?"

"Don't you remember Harry's meetings last year?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy didn't respond, choosing instead to rest his head on the table in his hands and ignore Hermione. She was happy to have gotten that far with him, and let him rest, glad to not have to listen to his voice or insults any longer.

That was surprisingly civil.

\---

At lunch, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were discussing the upcoming Quidditch tryouts. Although Hermione could truly care less about the trivial topic, she was glad to have some normalcy in the weird time loop that Dumbledore had placed her in.

While the three other Gryffindors debated about the open positions, Hermione thought about Tempus Itinerantur, wondering how much would change from the 'first time'. Ancient Runes, although teaching the same material, was very different due to the unexpected partnership between Hermione and Malfoy. She did not remember discussing Quidditch with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, either. That, Hermione concluded, could be due to the fact that she would have likely tuned their conversation out, finding it boring and time-wasting. Similarly, she now had much more time as homework was easier.

Thinking back to fourth year, when she first studied the spell, Hermione remembered that Tempus Itinerantur meant 'Time Travel' in Latin, was extremely dangerous, and, when changing something that originally had occurred, could have extremely dangerous implications.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Ginny asked her, looking earnestly to include her friend in the conversation.

"Oh!" Hermione replied, not sure what they had been discussing, "I… I agree."

"She wasn't listening," Ron announced, smiling at Hermione, knowing that the second Quidditch was brought up she tuned their words out. "We were talking about having Snape teach D.A.D.A."

"Oh, yeah," Hermione began, ready to bash Snape, but upon remembering that he was a spy for the Order she stopped herself, "I mean, he's obviously wanted the position for years so it's not surprising that he finally got it. I can't say that he doesn't know what he's doing, because he obviously does, but he doesn't go about doing it very well."

Ron shook his head, smiling, "Hermione, I think you're mental. Admitting anything good about Snape? You're crazy."

Hermione laughed along with her friends, glad to be able to re-experience their conversations and light-hearted times spent together.

Hermione listened but as the conversation drifted toward the Quidditch tryouts again, Hermione found herself reflecting on her relationship with Ron. At the beginning of the year-the first time, that is- Hermione and Ron had been walking the line between flirting and friendship. When Ron and Harry won the Quidditch Match, Ron decided to kiss Lavender. That, of course, led to a relationship between the two, which Hermione found disgusting. As of March, when Malfoy killed himself, Ron's relationship with Lavender was fizzling out, but they were still together.

Hermione wondered if her relationship with Ron would grow into something more, without Lavender getting how many things had already changed in this universe (Hermione wasn't exactly sure what to refer to this alternate timeline as), she had a feeling Ron and Lavender wouldn't 'get together,' especially now that she knew that she could possibly prevent it from happening.

But then there was the issue of possibly changing the course of time and subsequently destroying the world as they knew it.

Snapping her out of her thoughts, the loud bell rang, signaling that it was time for Double Potions.

"More time with Malfoy," Hermione sighed to herself, "Great."

"What was that?" Ginny asked as she stood up, preparing to part Harry, Ron and Hermione to attend her O.W.L. classes.

"Oh," Hermione bristled, not realizing other people had heard her, "Er, nothing, Ginny. See you later."

Ginny waved to the group as she left and Hermione watched as Harry blushed slightly. She had completely forgotten that the two had been flirting all year. Perhaps in this timeline, they'd date, rather than constantly flirting.

Ron and Harry continued debating the Quidditch tryouts as they walked down the steep stairs towards the Potions dungeons. Hermione interjected, sick of hearing about Quidditch.

"So," she said, "what do you suppose Slughorn will talk about today?"

Ron rolled his eyes, not pleased to be hearing about schoolwork, "Don't you know? I would've thought that you had his whole agenda printed out in there."

He pointed to Hermione's sagging bookbag, which was obviously filled with books, quills and extra sheets of parchment. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at his sarcastic tone, replying, "I was just trying to make conversation that didn't involve a broom and the athletes of Gryffindor."

Harry coughed, and budged Ron, urging him to make amends with her.

"Fine," Ron gave in, "Honestly, I have no idea what we're doing as it is. Slughorn's very different from Snape."

"So you'd prefer Snape?" Harry asked, doubt very evident in his voice.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Of course not," Ron exclaimed. "I just keep expecting Slughorn to whack us across the head for not doing it right, you know?"

At that, Hermione laughed at Ron's fear, reminding her a bit of Neville.

"Oh, look," an annoyingly familiar voice called out as the trio entered the almost empty room (save for a few Slytherins and a Gryffindor or two), "it's Potty, the Weasel and the Mudblood. Fantastic."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron threatened, drawing his wand.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, not wishing to have Slughorn walk in on Ron threatening Malfoy with his wand. She turned her attention to Malfoy quickly, reminding him, "Malfoy, I've told you at least three times to stop calling me that, and the next time I hear you say that word, you will be sorry. Go bother your girlfriend and leave us alone."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, made a rather rude hand gesture, which Ron gladly returned, and sauntered away, joining the other Slytherins.

Harry raised his eyebrows and waited for Malfoy to leave before exclaiming, "Godric, Hermione! What was that?"

"I know, I know," Hermione laughed slightly, "but Malfoy has called me that at least ten times this week, and each time, I remind him to stop, but that's not working. I don't know what I will do the next time he does it."

"Want me to beat 'im up?" Ron asked, shoving a bit of a biscuit that he'd taken from lunch into his mouth. "Harry an' I'll do it."

"I will?" Harry asked. "Oh, er, yeah, totally."

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around her two friends gleefully, "You guys know that if I needed Malfoy beat up, I'd do it myself, but thanks, guys."

"That's enough, that's enough," Slughorn said as he entered the room, calling class to a start. "Now, today, we will be discussing the properties of the eye of newt. Can anyone…"

\---

The following day, a Friday, Hermione woke up and groaned into her pillow quietly. She usually enjoyed Fridays as it meant more time to read in the library, but due to Ancient Runes, that was not the case. Now, Hermione got to spend her Mondays and Fridays with Malfoy, the slimy git, before lunch for an hour.

Of course, Hermione knew that this would help move her mission along, but honestly? An hour with no one but Malfoy? She'd rather listen to Moaning Myrtle complain about all her ghostly woes than be forced to do this.

But this was her mission, and Dumbledore needed her to do it. For the Order. She had to throw all her preconceived notions about Malfoy out the window and look beyond that to see the boy who was hurting and was so desperate for escape that he threw his life out a window and into the Great Lake.

It would take a lot of looking far beyond to see this part of him, but Hermione knew she needed to do it. So today, she was going to really try to help him, despite his name-calling and teasing and taunting. If nothing else, for Snape, who the Order apparently relied heavily on.

But first, she had Ancient Runes, D.A.D.A, Arithmancy, and Charms. Malfoy's schedule was eerily similar to hers, so they shared those first three classes together. Of course, Harry and Ron were in D.A.D.A as well, so that wasn't an issue, but Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were far too advanced for her two friends, leaving her alone with Draco.

Forcing herself to see the upside of this, Hermione took a steadying breath and considered how helpful this could be for the Order. She quickly got ready and made her way down to the Common Room, waiting for Ron and Harry to arrive.

When the two boys came lumbering down the stairs, obviously tired, but looking excited. Hermione thought for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what they were so happily anticipating. She stared at the two with scrutinizing eyes, remembering that something should be happening today, but what, she didn't know.

Harry smiled, "It's Quidditch try-outs, Hermione."

That would explain why they looked so tired; Ron had been up all night practicing for the Keeper position.

Hermione laughed, "I knew that. How could I forget, right?"

She had no clue.

"She definitely didn't know," Ron joked with Harry, nudging him.

Hermione tried to appear serious but failed, and laughed with her friends as they walked joyfully to breakfast.

While eating, Hermione actually decided to listen to their conversation about the try-outs, knowing it would likely be their last.

"Well," Ron began, devouring his cereal with an anxious ferocity, "I'm only worried about Cormac, the git."

Shit!

The only reason that Ron had made the Quidditch team originally was because Hermione was there to send a sneaky confundus to Cormac, making him miss the goal that would've scored him the position.

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione assured him, seriously hoping that he would beat Cormac on his own, "I'm sure it's fine. Cormac's vile, and he would be horrid on the team, right, Harry?"

She kicked his leg under the table, hoping that he would help rid Ron of his worries.

"Yeah," Harry took a bite of toast, "Cormac would be a lousier player than Malfoy. Trust me, Ron, you've got this."

"Thanks, guys," Ron smiled at his two friends before turning eagerly to Hermione, "You'll be there, right? I know quidditch isn't your thing, but it'd help our team."

Hermione cringed as she replied, "Well, actually, I can't. I have a thing with Malfoy. Ironic that we were just talking about how lousy he is, huh?" She tried and failed to lighten the conversation.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, obviously thinking about blowing his cover as a Death Eater. "Doing what?"

"I have an Ancient Runes assignment that we need to work on all term. We have to go over the guidelines of the project and figure out who's doing what," Hermione explained.

"You couldn't just, I don't know, skip it?" Ron asked, slightly angry.

Hermione bristled and replied, "No, Ronald, I can't just 'skip it'."

Ron muttered something about priorities and not supporting her team under his breath, and Hermione winced slightly, wishing that she could be there to help, er, move Ron along and slow Cormac down a bit. She didn't appreciate his cheek but knew that Ron probably wanted her to be there to support him.

She really did want to go, truly, but she had to prioritize her schoolwork and her mission, even if it meant risking the possible romantic relationship between her and Ron.

They sat in silence until the bell rang and quickly departed the table, going off in their separate ways quickly, murmuring quick and awkward 'goodbyes' and 'good luck'.

When Hermione got to Ancient Runes, she wasn't surprised to see Malfoy standing there, first in line. Of course. Earlier than anyone else, per usual.

She wondered when he'd give that up and consume himself with whatever Voldemort had assigned him to do.

"Morning," she tried in a relatively chipper voice, trying to be optimistic about the situation at hand.

Malfoy turned his head toward her slowly, raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw angrily.

Hermione noticed that Malfoy was already approaching the beginning of the end. His eyes, usually glaring at a Gryffindor or a first year, were now encompassed in dark circles, likely from lack of sleep. His skin, already paler than most, was now a greyish tone, signaling that there was a possible neglect of food. Although not very noticeable unless up close to him, Draco still looked slightly sickly and unhappy.

Hermione grimaced slightly at his obvious unhealthiness and averted her eyes, unsure of what to say.

"What do you need, Mudb-" Hermione shot him a furious glare, asking him to keep going, "Granger."

"Nothing," she shook her head, "you just look...bad."

Malfoy laughed, "I look bad? Have you seen your hair? You look like a fucking lion with that snarled mane."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and counting to ten. "Look, Malfoy, I understand that you're having...issues, but I will not tolerate this. You either say something civil to me, or you shut your mouth and exercise some of that infamous Malfoy self-control."

Malfoy turned his head back toward her with jarring speed, and snarled, "You know nothing about my 'issues'," (if only he knew just how much she really knew) "so I suggest you shut your mouth and exercise your self-control, hmm? Don't even try to dictate my words, because I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say. Fuck off, Mudblood."

Hermione grabbed her wand, and reminded him with violent anger, "What did I say about calling me that, Malfoy?"

Malfoy mockingly laughed at her, tilting his head up to lean against the wall and crossing his arms. "Does it look like I really care-"

Suddenly, Hermione quickly pulled her hand back and slapped him straight across the face, the loud smack echoing throughout the hallway.

Malfoy, whose head was forcefully turned by the slap, touched a hand to his reddening cheek before silently seething at Hermione.

"Oh, Godric," Hermione breathed, "Oh, shit. Ma-Draco, I shouldn't have-"

"No," he glared, articulating each word with frightening precision, "No, you shouldn't have."

His voice was quiet, yet the fury in his tone was blaringly loud. It was a profound moment, and Hermione realised that she had really made a mistake. She had been hoping to develop a friendship with him, but she just went and screwed everything up over a word that he'd called her for years.

Hermione, trembling from her pent up anger, bit her lip, hoping that Malfoy wouldn't retaliate in any way. If he decided to tell Professor Babbling, Hermione would accept the punishment that came. It was only right. She was so ashamed that she let her anger get the best of her in a physical sense.

She wasn't ashamed, however, that Malfoy got what was coming for him. He'd mockingly called her mudblood for the past two or three weeks, knowing damn well what the word meant and how it affected her.

"I-I'm sorry, Ma-Draco," she decided against calling him 'Malfoy', feeling that she needed to start somewhere. Perhaps this mistake would be a fresh start for the two of them. "It was immature of me to react so aggressively to a word you've called me for years. So, I apologize."

Malfoy pulled out his wand and, with a wave, concealed the reddening handprint, turned away from Hermione, and ignored her apology.

Hermione watched, annoyed at herself for going and ruining any chance she had of friendship.

When other students and Professor Babbling joined Draco and Hermione in front of the room, Hermione felt the pit in her stomach grow, realizing that she and Draco would now have to work together despite her idiotic mistake.

Following Draco into the class, she took her assigned seat, not oblivious to the obvious space between her and the Slytherin. He stared coldly ahead, too proud to accept her humble apology.

"Alright, class," Babbling instructed, "Settle down, settle down. Before we go on with notes, I am going to explain your term-long project. I have partnered you all with the person sitting next to you and assigned an ancient runic text to each group. It will be your responsibility to translate the text, as a group, mind you, and then write an essay using the prompt at the end of the text, using what you translated as evidence. Each topic will be different, so don't expect the other groups to help you. Once you have demonstrated an advanced understanding of both the topic and the translation, I will grade your essays accordingly. This will be due at the end of the term, right after your Christmas holiday, and I am expecting that the majority of your time will be spent translating and comparing notes with your partner. Questions?"

Hermione, who had been writing her description down quickly, was satisfied with the explanation for the time being and, surprisingly, did not raise her hand.

"Great," Babbling said. She pulled her wand out from the inside pocket of her navy blue robe and waved it smoothly, drawing notes effortlessly onto the board. "Right, then. One historically important figure in Ancient Runes history is Sir William thee…"

Hermione tuned Babbling out, having already learned and memorized this information and mechanically moved her quill, copying the notes in a scribbly mess. When Babbling stopped presenting notes and began discussing basic translations that the famous figures helped translate, Hermione moved her quill to the bottom of her parchment to write an inconspicuous note to Draco.

Draco,

Despite our incident (this was crossed out heavily), altercation, we still need to work on this project. We're still meeting during fourth period in the Room of Requirement, correct?

Hermione returned her focus to the lecture and slowly slid her parchment toward Draco, who was also focusing intently on Babbling's presentation. He glanced quickly down at the parchment, skimmed the note and returned his eyes to Babbling, giving a curt nod.

Hermione sighed, retrieving the parchment and listening to her lecture as her mind drifted into other subjects. It was terribly boring to have to listen to the same lecture twice, even for Hermione.

\---

Her next two classes, D.A.D.A. and Arithmancy went by quickly. Of course, in D.A.D.A, Harry and Ron were gone, preoccupied with Quidditch, leaving Hermione alone to suffer through Snape's intolerable prejudice against Gryffindors. Despite his obvious hatred, Hermione forced herself to look past this and see a man so important to the Order that Dumbledore risked causing an ever-lasting time loop to save.

In Arithmancy, Hermione forced herself to wait an extra minute before approaching the class, out of a fear that she and Draco would be alone together again. Professor Vector, a young woman, who was tall with straight, thin hair, jumped straight into the lesson, not leaving any time for chitter-chatter and lectured about numerology on the Pyramids in Egypt. When class was over, Hermione realized just how problematic this could be.

She and Draco were going to the same place. Which meant that either she would have to wait to leave, or the two would have to walk together.

She decided against both ideas and was packed up and ready to go three minutes before the bell. When class was dismissed, she bolted from her seat and walked at a very fast pace, trying to beat Draco to the classroom. Unfortunately for Hermione's short legs, the Room of Requirement was on the seventh floor, and the Arithmancy department was located on the first.

Seven flights and a panting Hermione later, she was in front of the Room of Requirement and Draco was nowhere to be seen.

I need a place to meet Draco. She decided that would suffice, but added in afterward, thinking of Ron, and to see the Gryffindor tryouts out the window.

A door appeared, and thinking that Draco wouldn't know how to get into the specific room that she was in, she opened it halfway and waited in the doorway.

A few seconds later, she saw his platinum blond head in the distant crowd, quickly walking toward Hermione, seemingly unfazed by the seven flights of stairs.

"Great," he said sarcastically, but with less of a quip (which could be attributed to one of two things: his proximity to the Room of Requirement and the Vanishing Cabinet, or his anger toward Hermione), "You chose where we're meeting. I swear to Salazar if we enter a room covered with lions and red and gold walls, I will be thoroughly pissed."

Hermione rolled her eyes and made a face over her shoulder at him as she opened the door, not quite sure exactly what to expect.

The room, looking very different from the Room of Hidden Things that Draco had been repeatedly visiting, was a dark, umber-colored wood. Two black armchairs and white tables were in front of a burning fire, and bookshelves filled with books about Ancient Ruins lined the walls. Above each bookshelf, thanks to Hermione's request, were multiple tall, wide windows.

There was a perfect view of the Quidditch pitch, and the hair colors and builds of all the players told Hermione who was who.

Draco, not failing to notice the windows, smiled deviously, "Oh, I see. You wanted to watch your boyfriends try out for Quidditch, eh? Well, I suppose that boyfriend is more accurate seeing as The-Boy-Who-Just-Can't-Die is the captain. Watching Weasley fail at keeping entertains you, hm?"

Hermione pursed her lips and ignored his taunts, asking, "Aren't you on the Slytherin team? Or didn't you make it?"

Hermione's tone, innocent enough, was fake because she knew that Draco quit Quidditch about a month or two into the school year due to other matters at hand.

"Yes, Granger," Draco sneered, "I made the team. In fact, I was offered the Captain's position but turned it down due to...unforeseen events."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the new information, knowing exactly what unforeseen events he was referring to, "Hm. Well, I suppose we should get started, then."

Draco sighed and walked over to the black armchair, dropping his bag by his side, but not before removing the assigned ruin text and placing it on the table beside him.

Hermione mirrored his actions, but rather than take out a text, she grabbed a ballpoint pen and parchment paper.

Draco looked over at the pen, a baffled expression on his face. "What is that ungodly contraption, Granger?"

It appeared that the slap had stopped the 'Mudblood' insults, at least for the time being.

"It's a pen, Draco," she explained. "Muggles use it to write with. It's like a quill but portable, and you don't have to worry so much about ink smears or stains or ruining the feathers."

Draco's expression quickly turned sour, "Stop calling me that."

"What?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Draco."

"Well, would you prefer I call you Ferret?"

"Malfoy would suffice."

"Draco," Hermione stated, "we aren't first years. Don't you think using surnames to refer to one another is odd?"

Draco grumbled something under his breath before admitting, "Fine. But don't call me Draco in other classes, if you insist on it."

Hermione was satisfied with that response. She honestly didn't care about surnames, but wanted to inch their relationship closer to an acquaintanceship.

"Then you can call me Hermione."

Draco sputtered, "Absolutely not!"

"Well, why not?"

"Because, you're," Draco searched for the words, but gave up, "you're Granger. And if you insist on calling me Draco, that's strange, but fine, I suppose. But I am not calling you that."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his childishness and clicked the pen. "Fine, then, Draco, let's get started."

"Fine, Granger."


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I think I'm just going to keep posting as I write! I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites! Makes me so happy to think that some of you actually care and like my fic *wipes tear away* But seriously, I really am glad that you all like this, I was really nervous about posting my first fic!
> 
> Your feedback was very helpful, I think I will just continue posting as I have been for the time being and whether or not I split the fic into two parts will be decided when I get that far. :)

A/N: So I think I'm just going to keep posting as I write! I appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites! Makes me so happy to think that some of you actually care and like my fic *wipes tear away* But seriously, I really am glad that you all like this, I was really nervous about posting my first fic!

Your feedback was very helpful, I think I will just continue posting as I have been for the time being and whether or not I split the fic into two parts will be decided when I get that far. :)

Okay, now, the story you've been waiting for…

"Draco," Hermione began.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow, miffed, "What do you need now, Granger?"

"You have a red handprint on your cheek," she tried to hide a small smile forming, "I think the concealment charm wore off."

"Fuck off."

Hermione laughed silently to herself.

Draco saw and whispered, "Langlock."

Hermione's tongue shot up to the middle of her mouth. She sneered at him before silently waving her wand and performing the counter-jinx.

Draco looked puzzled, "How do you know how to perform non-verbals? Didn't we just learn them?"

Hermione blanked; the only reason that she knew how to perform non-verbals so well was because she had been performing them all of last-well, no this (it was terribly confusing to separate the timelines) year.

"I practice a lot."

"Of course you would."

Hermione was about to comment that there was nothing wrong with being a dedicated student, but a loud whistle from outside drew her attention.

Waving her wand, Hermione sent a bookshelf to the other wall with ease and enlarged the window so she could have easier viewing access to the tryouts. She got up from her chair to get a better view.

"Brilliant," Draco drawled, "Rather than work on homework, which is oh-so-important to you, we're going to watch Weasley try and figure out how to work a broomstick."

Hermione didn't say anything as she was quietly wondering if spells could go through windows. If so, she could possibly send a sneaky confundus Cormac's way.

Draco stood up from his chair and walked over to the window, where Hermione was already standing. He glared at her and looked out the window, watching as everyone mounted their brooms and glided up into the sky.

Harry yelled something inaudible and some chasers grabbed their quaffles and hurled them toward one of the Keepers hoops, where Ron . He blocked it and a few onlooking Gryffindors cheered. Standing up in the stands, staring at Ron admiringly, was Lavender Brown. Hermione felt herself narrow her eyes at the girl.

If Draco noticed, he said nothing. They continued shooting and blocking goals until Ron nearly fell off his broomstick and was plummeting slowly toward the ground. Hermione gasped and Draco scoffed at her concern. He missed the Quaffle, meaning that if Cormac blocked the next quaffle, he would get the position.

"What'd I tell you? I knew that the Weasel would fall off," Malfoy laughed.

Hermione didn't say anything and watched until Ron and Cormac were tied.

"Say," she turned to Draco, "do you think that I could send a spell through the window and out into the pitch?"

Draco raised an eyebrow,"What? You want to make sure you precious Weasley makes the Quidditch team? I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be honest and righteous and brave and all that shit."

"I," Hermione blushed, "That's not-Oh, whatever."

She crossed her arms as she watched the final Quaffle get sent hurtling toward Cormac, who easily hit it out of the way. A few Gryffindors cheered lightly and Ron dejectedly flew back toward the ground. Cormac pumped his fist in a moment of triumph and flew down to give Ron a handshake, nudging him and saying something that likely aggravated poor Ron greatly. He reddened and scratched his neck before he walked toward the locker rooms.

Harry shook his head and looked up at the sky before flying down to call the tryouts to an end.

"Ha," Draco said, turning away from the window and taking his seat back in the armchair, "Weasley could've used your help, don't you think?"

Yes! That's why I'm pissed that I have to be here, working, with you, you slimy git!

"No," Hermione turned her nose up at the comment, "I think he's a perfectly good flier. Unless you're forgetting, last year his performance was very good."

"Ah, yes," he snickered, a smirk growing on his face, "King Weasley was just amazing at quidditch."

Hermione blushed slightly, not sure how to win the argument with her little knowledge of the sport and changed the subject, "Well, seeing as this argument is futile, I think we should make the most of the remaining twenty minutes. Shall we make an outline?"

Draco mimicked her childishly, using an unbearably whiny voice, "Shall we make an outline?" His voice returned to normal as he rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell, Granger, you and I are not the same, academically."

Hermione thought she heard him mutter, "or in any other way," but brushed the insult aside and crossed her arms.

"I think you're wrong."

"Oh, really, Granger? And why's that?"

Hermione deeply inhaled as she explained, "You're, and I'll kill you if you mention this to anyone, much smarter than you give yourself credit for."

Draco's expression looked satisfied as he watched her compliment him, obviously pained from having to say kind things about her enemy.

"I mean, look at your schedule. We share nearly all of our classes with each other, surely that tells you something. Just think about how well you could do if you applied yourself!"

Draco's satisfied expression turned into a glare at the last second, "Granger, I honestly don't care whether or not you think I would be an academic scholar if I 'applied myself'. Sometimes, things are more important than school and I think everyone at Hogwarts is waiting for you to grow up and realize that."

Hermione glared back as Draco stood up threateningly, replying in a low voice, "Trust me, I know more than anyone. You think I don't realize that Voldemort, a man who is out to kill people like me, is out there? You think I don't see the looming threat of war? I have news for you; I know that there are thousands of things more important than school. I know! But academics brings me some sense of normalcy, and I can't help but wish you'd realize that and feel that normalcy as well."

She grabbed her bag and took a steadying breath, "Look, today was a bad day to work on this.. I'll see you on Monday."

"Wait, Granger," Draco grabbed her arm in one quick movement, "What do you mean?"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'you wish I'd realize too so I can feel normal?' What makes you think that I don't?" Draco was suspiciously eyeing her.

Hermione desperate to leave, having had enough of Draco and his bullshit, snapped, "Think about it. You've changed since fifth year, or don't you think we haven't noticed?"

She yanked her arm from his firm grasp and fled, leaving Draco Malfoy alone in the Room of Requirement with his thoughts.

...

When she entered the Great Hall for lunch a few moments later, Hermione felt an uneasy knot growing steadily in the pit of her stomach.

She saw Harry sitting with Ginny and Dean at the table and joined them, exchanging greetings quickly.

"So," Hermione said when their conversation came to a halt, "I saw the tryouts."

"Ah," Harry nodded grimly, "So you know about McLaggen then?"

"Yes," said Hermione with a sad grimace, "How is Ron handling it?"

"Not well," Ginny shook her head, "He's locked himself away in the boy's dormitory and will only answer questions with snippets of answers. I mean, he's not here eating, so that should tell you something."

"Maybe you can talk to him, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I-" Hermione began, ready to explain that she and Ron constantly bicker and that it would do no good, but changed her mind, "Maybe, yeah. But after our classes are done."

Looking down, Hermione found that she really didn't have much of an appetite.

"Er, Harry," Hermione said as she rose from her seat, "I think I'm going to go to the library. I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded with a smile but didn't feel like smiling inside.

"Okay, then," Harry looked up at her, remembering something, "Don't forget to tell me how it went with Malfoy later! I'm curious about my theory."

Hermione agreed with a dismissive eyebrow raise at the mention of his theory and departed the Great Hall, where Draco was not to be seen. She walked slowly toward the library, reflecting on what she had said to Draco as she walked.

But academics brings me a sense of normalcy, and I can't help but wish you'd realize that and feel that normalcy.

The words kept bouncing around her head, and truthfully, she didn't know what she was trying to express by saying them. Thinking back, it sounded like she was worried about Draco.

His puzzled response alluded to her that her words had touched a nerve in him, so perhaps she was correct. She already knew that he had changed over the summer. It was possible that her suggestion of normalcy to him told Draco that she had suspicions about his well being and position in the war.

Or maybe she was reading too far into this, and rather than suspecting that Hermione knew he was a Death Eater, Draco was just not used to people worrying over him. It was probably the latter, but Hermione could not help but think that there was a chance her cover had been blown and that Malfoy had realized that she knew about him.

She sighed loudly in the empty hallway scratching her neck tiredly. The amount of work and thought she had been putting into the boy she hated more than Divination was tiring.

When she entered the library, she decided that now would be a good time to research Tempus Itinerantur.

She grabbed the book and made her way back to her spot in the very back of the library, where a cozy red armchair sat by a large window overlooking the Great Lake and a constantly burning fireplace.

Settling down into the used chair, she began to read.

When the bell rang, meaning that lunch was over and it was time for Double Potions, Hermione jumped and closed the lightly-used book with a loud snap. Placing it back on the shelf, she began walking to the dungeons.

The book, The Unknown and Rare Spells Forgotten By the Wizarding World, had only a two-page segment dedicated to the spell. When she read that and learned nothing new, she decided to continue reading, hoping to find some other spell that held a connection with Tempus Itinerantur. Unfortunately, she had yet to see any similarities between a time-travel spell and the other spell's features, such as a spell that would protect you from the Black Plague, which was now eradicated.

In Potions, Slughorn announced that they would be brewing the potions that he had introduced on the first day of class, starting with veritaserum. After he instructed them on the page they should turn to, Slughorn let the students be free to brew for the rest of the class.

Ron, who hadn't been listening to Slughorn and held his ginger head in his hands with a downcasted slump, sat up when the mini-lecture ended.

Hermione urged him, "Ron, I know that you are mad at yourself and mad at Cormac, but you can't let Cormac know that. Look, he's right there, probably judging you for being a sore loser. Come on!"

Ron lifted his head up and sneaked a glance at Cormac, who was talking with Seamus Finnigan, likely boasting about his success at tryouts.

Ron emitted a dramatic sigh and rolled off his stool to begin gathering ingredients.

To think, all of this could have been prevented if Professor Babbling hadn't decided to assign a partnered assignment.

Hermione followed his actions and began to collect her ingredients from the storage cabinet. Of course, when she neared the supply cupboard, she heard Ron and Draco bickering. She stood outside the cupboard to listen, not wanting to have to confront Draco for a third time that day.

"Saw you didn't quite make the cut for the Gryffindor team, hm, Weasley?" His words were tauntingly malicious.

"Shove off," Ron ignored him, probably blushing. "Besides, I know that you didn't see because you and Hermione were studying. So quit spewing lies, you wanker."

Draco's voice was almost gleeful, "Oh, so you didn't know? Granger and I watched you from the window. In fact, she wanted to use a spell to make you wi-"

Hermione saw where his conversation was going and burst into the room before Draco could finish that thought.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, trying to distract him. She continued, trailing her words off, not sure what to say now, "How are you?"

Ron looked at Draco with a scowl before shaking his head at Hermione, "Piss off."

Hermione was still as Ron moved past her and looked at the ceiling with exasperation at the situation that she just witnessed.

She snapped her head back down at the sound of snickering. Draco laughed mockingly and grabbed a jar of blowflies and a cup of bundimun secretion before leaving the room.

Why was this year so much harder for Hermione this time?

...

When Hermione had finished with her classes and her dinner, which were both spent in silence as Ron refused to speak to her and Harry gave up at his awkward attempts to talk to the two of them, she retired to the common room.

First years were discussing a supposed duel that was supposed to be taking place, which Hermione quickly put a stop to as a prefect. Other than that, the Common Room was relatively empty, with a few others reading or playing chess throughout the tall room.

She sat down with a dejected sigh and grabbed her homework to begin working. Luckily, most of the information, Hermione already knew, so she didn't have to give much thought to the assignments as she quickly wrote.

While scribbling away, she reflected on the tumultuous day. Slapping Draco, watching Ron's failure at tryouts, telling Draco that she wished he felt normalcy… Hermione didn't know what to think of their relationship. Constantly fighting, today both verbally and physically, was not a good sign, but she had been trying to view the slap as a fresh start.

She hoped that the harsh slap to the face would stop the name calling. So far, it had worked, but a month from now? She doubted it.

Hermione began referring to Malfoy as Draco, even in thought, because she felt that it would be impossible for a friendship to grow if they only referred to one another as 'Granger' and 'Malfoy'. Despite this, Draco refused to call her by her given name.

And then there was the issue of Ron. Draco had gone and deviously told Ron that she had considered the use of magic to cheat Ron onto the team. Ron was now ignoring her for the second time this year. Harry, being friends with the both of them, tried to talk to them, but what they were left with was an awkward conversation spoken mainly by Harry.

Hermione was unsure where her two friends had wandered off to, and realizing that the library would be open for another hour, packed her things off and ventured out of the Common Room with a quick step.

While stepping through the hole to the hallway, she ran into Harry and Ron, who was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hello, Ron," she tried with an apprehensive smile.

Ron mumbled below his breath and turned his head away from her.

"Evening," Harry said, obviously uncomfortable. "Where are you off to?"

"Probably to go joke with her Slytherin pal, Malfoy, about what a lousy player I am," Ron sneered, finally making eye contact with her.

"Ron!" Hermione protested, "You know that I would never say such a thing! I stuck up for you in front of him and cheered you on from the window! Trust me, I had faith in your skills."

"Oh, right!" he laughed sarcastically. Ron's voice was growing in volume as his face deepened a shade and his ears looked purple, "So much bloody faith! In fact, you believed in me so much you tried to cheat my way onto the team, isn't that fucking right, Hermione?"

"You know I-" Hermione began, "Ron, I-I-"

Ron crossed his arms, "That's right. You can't even come up with a lie. Leave me alone, I'm sure you'd rather go talk with Malfoy anyway."

"Ron, I can't stand Draco anymore than you-"

Harry winced as Ron yelled, "Oh, it's Draco now, hm? Well, you and 'Draco' can fuck off."

At that, Ron pushed past Hermione aggressively and barged into the Common Room.

"Hermione," Harry tried, "You know that he's just mad about now making the team, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione felt tears start to pool in her eyes. She tried to keep her voice steady but heard the obvious waver and felt the obvious blush, "Look, Harry, I've got to go to the library, so I'll see you later."

Harry tried to call her back to comfort her but Hermione was off, definitely not on her way to the library.

When she reached her destination, the Room of Requirement, she asked for a place to have some solitude and time to reflect on her thoughts. The Room appeased her needs and presented itself with a bed, a bookshelf, some parchment and a quill as well as a skylight window with a beautiful view of the stars.

She closed the door and removed her robes to go lay on the bed as the tears began to pour down her face. This mission was too stressful and Hermione, although ecstatic to help the Order, hadn't realized how emotionally and mentally draining it would be to keep up with school, maintain her relationships with her friends and save Draco from killing himself over the stress of the Vanishing Cabinet.

So far, she had managed to keep up with the homework load, but her friendship with Ron was more screwed up than ever and earlier that day, she slapped Draco, not necessarily supporting him. She suspected that Ron had feelings for her as well, which she couldn't even begin to address due to other priorities, and that he was jealous of the time she wasn't spending with him.

But what did she know about boys? She had snogged Viktor Krum once in fourth year and kissed a boy she met over the summer once. She had little to no experience with the romantic side of the male sex, and she wasn't sure how to maneuver school, Ron, romance and Draco at once.

Subsequently, the stress of it all was taking a large toll on her mental health. She closed her eyes, thankful that it was Friday and that she wouldn't have to deal with Draco for the next two days. Almost immediately, Hermione drifted off into a much-needed sleep, momentarily forgetting the problems at hand.


End file.
